An ever-increasing consumer demand, improved technological advancements (e.g., hardware/software infrastructure), and industry collaboration has driven significant growth in modern telecommunication networks and continues to drive its evolution. Indeed, each iteration or “next generation” of network capabilities, e.g., represented by standards promulgated by a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), interconnects more devices, improves network bandwidth, increases data-rates, and so on. For example, a transition from 3rd Generation (3G) networks to 4th Generation (4G) networks introduced new network services and connected mobile devices to third party data networks such as the Internet. More recently, a transition is underway from existing 4G networks to new 5G networks, which includes a new service-oriented architecture for provisioning network services/resources in a dynamic, scalable, and customizable fashion (e.g., micro-services, network functions virtualization (NFV), etc.) For example, this service-oriented architecture supports granular network slices, which employ an isolated set of programmable resources that can implement individual network functions/application services/etc. In turn, this granular approach creates new opportunities in the context of provisioning network resources, security, accounting (e.g., charging for network services), authorization, and so on, which can be leveraged to improve overall UE accessibility and mobility.